The Trickster and the Elf
by TokioNutter
Summary: After Loki's failed attempt at taking over Earth, he is sent back to Asgard for his trial. The truth to the events that occurred come to light by a new player who has taken Loki's side. The events of Thor and The Avengers Assemble happen as they did in the films after that, however it is an AU of my own creating. T rating just to cover myself.
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster and the Elf

 _Authors note – Hey guys, long time no see, I know it's been ages since I've posted anything at all, and for that I am sorry but the last few years have been hectic for me but now life seems to have calmed down and I think I'm ready to get back to writing. I will be updating my other stories on here very soon but until then I thought I'd post a new story that I've been working on. So without further ado here is the first chapter to my new story, enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with Marvel, I only own the characters that are from my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter One

"How could you ever believe that I could love a monster like him? He's killed so many people and tried to conquer a planet. He is no longer a man. That thing is a monster and he doesn't deserve to be loved."

This was the last think Prince Loki had heard as he was dragged out of the great hall, back towards his cell in the dungeons of Asgard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his heart broke at the sound of those words.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want me to admit that he's a monster? Well I'll tell you this; Loki Odinson is not a monster. He is honourable, loving, and protective and fiercely loyal to those he deems worthy of his allegiance. He is misunderstood by not only you and your family but by this entire realm. He thrives on magic and intelligence not sheer brute and brawn. Whether you like it or not, he is your son. He has been since the day you took him from the temple in Jotunheim."

The audience in the great hall began to murmur amongst themselves.

"So my king, do not sit there an insult the man that I love when he is ten times the man you could ever be. He would still go to the ends of the realms, which he has, to protect you and this Valhalla forsaken land. You know just as well as I do that Loki was being controlled by the Mad Titan when he the attacked Earth."

Princess Arabella of the Light Elves, who had been residing on Midgard for the last Century, had come before the King of Asgard to defend Prince Loki Odinson. She was well known among the nine realms and was highly respected amongst the elite.

The King gazed at the Princess, wondering why she would think that the Mad Titan would have anything to do with Loki. He had to admit, that her declaration of love for him had surprised him. He did not think that anyone would ever love his adopted son, especially after the revelation of Loki's true origins. Even though he was angered over Loki's action on not only Asgard, but on Midgard as well, he was glad that he had someone who at least loved him still.

"Princess Arabella from where did you get such information, what proof do you have that Loki has any connection to the Mad Titian, let alone be controlled by him?" The King had to put on a show for the spectators at court. He could not let the rest of the Aesir see the hope that the king had for this to be true. "You as well as everyone know that the Mad Titan was banished and left powerless many thousands of years ago. So how could he be behind Loki's action on Midgard and here?"

"He encountered a being known as the other when he fell from the bifrost into the void. His actions before that, I will admit, were of his own accord. He was reacting badly to finding out the truth about his origins. Though he should have been made aware that he was adopted and that he was a Frost Giant. That is something that should not have been kept from him, though I digress. He fell between the worlds to another dimension, where he was tortured and had his mind ripped apart, put back together again only to have it ripped apart once more. Once he was finally broken and could take no more, the Other made him an offer he could not refuse. He could either take the staff infused with power from the mind gem and go to Midgard to open the portal that would allow Thanos passage to the world or stay a prisoner for all eternity. He chose what he thought was his only option, and with accepting the staff he was put under the influence of Thanos and the Other. They have a direct link into his mind that allowed them to control his actions and punish him if he refused. So you see he had no other choice but to obey their commands." Arabella fought her case against the king with passion and determination. She was not going to let the man that she loved be imprisoned for something he had no control over.

The entire room had fallen silent over Arabella's statement. They were finding it hard to believe that Thanos had returned and taken control over Prince Loki. More so they did not want to believe it because that would mean that the Mad Titan had returned and soon they would be the target of his madness.

"How can this be true? Thanos has no power, how could he control Loki?" Odin questioned. He was still not convinced that Thanos had the power to control another being, much less one as powerful as Loki.

"I believe that he used one of the infinity stones to take control. Thanos is planning to take back his infinity gauntlet and the stones to take over the nine realms. You know as well as I do that with those stones he can destroy the universe and take what he desires. Death. He still seeks to court Hela and unite their power. It is why he desired the Tesseract so much. He does not have the power to travel through the dimensions on his own, he needs the help of the stones to come back into our dimension" With no hesitation in her voice the princess answered the king's question.

"If this is all true then may Valhalla help us. There are dark days ahead of us and we need to prepare for war." Odin signalled for the head of the Einherjar to round up his troops to be addressed by the king.

"As for the matter of Loki being controlled by Thanos, I think that can be determined by taking him to the healers and using the soul forge on him. It will tell us whether or not his mind has been tampered with, if there has been a presence of another in his mind. If that is true then he will be forgiven for his transgressions on Midgard." The King slammed Gungnir on the ground after his statement, leaving no room for arguments from the Aesir that were there to witness Princess Arabella's case for Prince Loki.

"Thank you your highness. I will go to Loki and inform him at once. I'm sure he will be glad to regain his freedom." With that said Arabella turned on her heal and left the great hall, eager to get to Loki and tell him the news.

*Down in the cells*

'How could she call me a monster? I thought she cared for me. Did she not say she returned my affections?' Loki could not believe what he heard. He thought that Arabella had loved him, but alas she had fooled him into believing that she could love a monster like him. He was an idiot.

'I suppose it is a good thing that I'm locked up like the monster she thinks I am. At least this way I will not have to see her again.' Loki paced back and forth in his cell before sliding to the ground in defeat. He still couldn't believe that he had let his guard down and given himself to another only to find out that it was all a trick. The great Loki Liesmith, the Trickster had been out tricked.

As he sat there he felt his heart break into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trickster and the Elf

 _Authors note – Hey guys, long time no see, I know it's been ages since I've posted anything at all, and for that I am sorry but the last few years have been hectic for me but now life seems to have calmed down and I think I'm ready to get back to writing. I will be updating my other stories on here very soon but until then I thought I'd post a new story that I've been working on. So without further ado here is the first chapter to my new story, enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with Marvel, I only own the characters that are from my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Before Arabella could leave the great hall she was stopped by the Queen who had been waiting just outside the doors to the great hall.

"Your highness, is there something I can do for you?" She asked once she had realised who it was that stopped her.

"Oh there is no need for formality my dear child, please relax yourself but yes there is something that I need from you before you go down to the cells to see my son." She replied with a smile that made her seem like the sun was radiating from within her. "Walk with me to my private chambers. There is much I'd like to discuss with you"

"As you wish, please lead the way" she was curious to say the least as to why Frigga had wanted to speak to her in her private chambers.

As soon as both women entered the chambers, Frigga asked her ladies to leave them and told the guards that they would not be needed in here that they were to wait outside. Now Arabella was more than curious. The queen never had guests in her private chambers without her ladies present to be on hand for anything that was needed.

"My Lady what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? If I can help you in any way then please just ask and I will answer as best as I can." Arabella asked, holding on to that last of her patience. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"My dear Bella, I just have a few questions for you regarding my youngest son. What is the nature of the relationship between the two of you? It seems that you have become quite close though I do not understand how that has been possible. You have been self-exiled on Midgard for over a century and my son has not been to Midgard since he was but a child and yet say that you love him?" Frigga looked at Bella with a motherly smile. She was glad that someone could love her son, regardless of his origins.

Bella smiled, thinking about Loki. The love she had for him was so strong that it made her heart hurt.

"If you remember we first met when we were children, when your family came to my Fathers palace in Alfheim. We met then, we were inseparable over those few days that you were there. It was like I had found someone that was just like me. He made me feel less lonely in that big palace. Over the years we kept in touch and saw each other as often as we could. When I exiled myself to Midgard Loki used the hidden path ways to come visit me there. We slowly fell in love and it was the best thing that could have happened to me. On Midgard, we were just us, Bella and Loki. There was no Prince Loki and Princess Arabella. We could just be two normal people who were madly in love." Bella reminisced on the memories of them on Midgard.

"Then he stopped coming to see me for a while, I thought it was my fault but then I saw him in New York, leading a Chitauri army. My heart broke when I saw him, all the madness and anger that consumed him. It scared me; I thought I'd lost him. Thankfully the Avengers were able to stop him and break the hold that Thanos and the Other had over him." Remembering the events overcame Bella with emotions.

Frigga moved to hug her when she saw the unshed tears in her eyes. It was then that she knew Bella was meant for Loki. That there would never be another that would care for her son so deeply.

"Well then, that is all I need to know. I am so glad that my son has found someone who loves him so deeply, regardless of whom he is and where he comes from."

"I also want to know how you came by the information that you gave to the king. How did you know that Thanos was controlling him? I am glad that this was not Loki's doing, but it alarms me that Thanos was able to reach him and control him to do his bidding." It was Frigga's turn to look troubled.

"Well that is a complicated question; with an even more complicated answer my Queen." Bella turned away from Frigga as she thought for the best way to answer the question.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the royal Light Elves family so I suppose I will start there. Every female member of the royal house is born with a magical gift that is usually kept secret from the rest of the population. The powers that are granted to us vary is the ability and the level that one is able to use it. The light elves are already able to tap into higher levels of magic so when we are granted with the specific abilities they are usually of a higher ability than other magic users. My ability is that I am able to see the past. Which on the surface is not that impressive nor is it unique as any mage can do that by casting a rather difficult spell. The difference with mine is that I can not only see into the past of this dimension but I can see into any dimension and any reality. Like Loki, I am aware when people are lying and this ability brings the true events that took place to the forefront and I am able to learn the truth. That my Queen is how I knew the truth about what happened to Loki when he fell, and why he tried to conquer Midgard." She turned around to look at the Queen, waiting for the inevitable disbelief of her words.

"My, that is amazing. That the women in your family have such extraordinary gifts as well as being such skilled mages. It must be an enormous help in ruling over your people and preventing any wars." Frigga was amazed by what she had heard.

"So then it is true, my son is innocent of all the war crimes held against him by Midgard. Oh thank Valhalla, what happy news. Oh thank you my dear child, you have made a mother very happy. You may go to Loki now, I am sorry I have made you wait but I need to know the truth."

With that Bella bid her goodbyes and left the chambers, eager to get to Loki to tell him the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trickster and the Elf

 _Authors note – Hey guys, I 'm feeling pretty good with myself, I'm actually keeping to a semi regular upload schedule and I am so glad that you like the story. Seriously it means the world to me that you like the stuff that comes out of my imagination. Anyways enough of that, without further ado here's chapter 3._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with Marvel, I only own the characters that are from my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Loki sat in his cell, heartbroken and defeated. He couldn't believe that his Bella had turned against him, that she was lying to him this whole time. He knew that he would be called soon for his trial, but he no longer saw a point to defending himself anymore.

"Why should I even bother? Everyone already assumes that conquering Midgard was my plan, so why should I tell them the truth? Why, when I have nothing waiting for me outside the prison walls." Loki thought as he sat there in his cell, all alone.

Loki looked up when he heard a commotion coming from the stairwell leading into the palace dungeons.

"Loki! Loki!" Arabella called as she ran into sight. "I have some excellent news."

"Leave." Was all Loki said in a monotonous voice.

"What, Loki, why would I leave you?"

"I do not want someone who pretends and lies to me here so I ask you again, leave." Loki was visibly getting angrier the more he spoke. The mere sight of Bella was causing so much heartache that he couldn't take it.

"Pretending, lying, Loki what are you talking about. I have never lied or pretended with you. How could you say that? I love you so much, why in all the nine realms would I lie to you?" Arabella was shocked by what Loki was saying. How could he ever think that she would lie to him?

"Do not lie to me, I know that you were pretending when you said that you loved me. I was just someone to pass the time with. I was just a fool for believing you!" Loki's voice grew louder as he spoke, the pain audible in his voice.

"How could you say that. You know me, you know I would never lie about loving someone, especially you. You are my world, the only man I have ever loved. What has happened to make you think that I was lying to you?" Loki's words were upsetting Bella, she couldn't believe that this was happening. Only moments ago she had been so happy to tell Loki the good news, now he was treating her like a stranger.

"Ha, do not make me laugh. I thought I knew you, but it turns out that you're an even better liar than I am, and I'm the god of lies. I heard what you told Odin. You said I was a monster, and that I didn't deserve to be loved." Loki's voice broke when he said that.

"Oh Loki, no I didn't mean that. I was trying to get a reaction from Odin, after all that is what the people are saying after all that has happened. My love I truly did not mean any of that, if you had been there to hear more you would have heard that I defended you and declared my love for you before everyone in the great hall." Bella now understood why Loki had been so upset. She hadn't realised that Loki was still in the room when she had begun speaking to Odin, she just wished he had been there to hear all of it then he wouldn't doubt her love for him.

"Stop lying to me! I can't believe anything you say to me anymore, all I hear when you speak is more lies, now this is the last time I will ask, leave me alone and never come back" With that Loki turned around and threw up a glamour so Bella could no longer see him.

"If that is what you wish" Bella turned to leave, unshed tears finally breaking free as she ascended the stairs back to the main floor of the palace.

' _How did it all go so wrong?"_ Bella thought to herself as she walked towards the queens' private garden, needing a quiet place to think.

*In the cell*

' _Was she telling me the truth, or was it just another lie. Urgh I can't think anymore, there's just so much pain when I think of Bella'_ Loki sat in his cell, looking like his whole world had just fallen apart.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trickster and the Elf

 _Author's Note - Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter but honestly things in my life have been really hard. Last August I lost my mum and I wasn't in the country to say goodbye to her. So I flew home for the funeral and I stayed with my family for a few months before coming back home. I just lost any passion I had to write anything and it's taken a long time for me to be able to write anything. I am trying to start writing again so I apologise that this chapter isn't as long as previous ones. SO all I ask is to please bare with me whilst I slowly get back into writing._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are affiliated with Marvel, I only own the characters that are from my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Thor had been confused by the events that had taken place in the great hall. It had hurt him when he had found his brother at the head of the invasion on Midgard, he couldn't understand how things had gone wrong so quickly. He was happy that it wasn't Loki who truly attacked Midgard, but he was even more troubled by the thought of Thanos returning. He had never fought him but the tales of his destruction were enough to make him fear the possible return. He was however, joyed by Princess Arabella's declaration of love for Loki.

Thor was heading towards the dungeons to visit Loki, and congratulate him when he bumped into Bella coming up from there in tears.

"Bella, are you alright. Why are you crying?" Thor wasn't the smartest person but he knew when people were hurting.

"Thor, I apologise, I did not see you there." Bella said, trying to hide her tears from Thor.

"Nay, it is I that should apologise. Have been to see my brother, I'm sure he is over joyed by your news of his freedom." Thor couldn't understand why she would be crying if she had just come from seeing Loki.

"I'm sorry Thor but I really must be going." With that Bella turned and walked away as quickly as she could.

Thor, unsure whether or not he should go after her decided to continue to his original destination and made his way towards Loki's cell. After greeting the guards he made his way to the sub levels of the basement to be greeted by a surprising sight. Loki was not in his cell. He had escaped and if he were to be caught again then he would be imprisoned, regardless that he was innocent for his crimes.

As Thor turned to alert the guards Loki dropped the illusion.

"I am here, there is no need to call the guards you idiot." Loki was in no mood to see his boorish brother. "What do you want, come to laugh at me, finally caged like the monster that I am"

"Loki, how could you think that I would laugh at you? You are my brother and it hurts me to see you this way, but alas that will all change very soon once you are let out of this cell." Thor replied with a bright smile on face, happy that his brother was innocent and would be free again very soon.

Loki face changed from boredom to confusion when Thor mentioned Loki's freedom. He was only just imprisoned, how could he be free already.

"What are you rambling on about? Why would the Allfather free me, he has only just condemned me for the crimes against Midgard and Asgard." Loki spat at Thor, he couldn't believe that his brother would toy with him like this.

It was now Thor's turn to be confused. "Why would father not free you, after all he now knows that it was not of your own free will that you invaded Midgard, but you were under the influence of Thanos who used the mind gem on you."

"How do you know that? I did not tell anyone of Thanos, how could Odin know and why would he believe it? Surely he wants to be rid of the Jotun runt that puts a stain on his perfect family." Loki said in disbelief

"Jotun runt? Loki did Princess Arabella not tell you when she came down here to visit you? She defended and pleaded your case to the Allfather. He has allowed the soul forge to be used on you to prove that there was a presence of another mind within your own. I would think that after hearing the news from your one true love that you would be elated, celebrating your upcoming freedom. Why do you act so bitterly?" Thor couldn't understand why Loki was acting the way he was.

"What? How did Bella know? I've told no-one about the Other nor Thanos. In any case why would Odin believe her? If she openly declared that she loves me then Odin should have every reason to disbelieve anything she says in my defence, after all I've most probably brainwashed her." Loki hurled the last of his words with a look of total pain that broke Thor's heart.

How could his little brother think so little of himself when he knew that he was one of the brightest and fiercest people he knew. Thor shook his head whilst Loki stood there lost in thought.

"Loki, did you not speak to Princess Arabella at all when she came down here to see you?" Thor was beginning to understand that Loki had lashed out at not only himself but at Bella as well.

Unable to look at him Loki turned to face the bed that was in his cell. "I was angry and upset with her, I didn't want to talk to her. I heard her call me a monster when I was being dragged away, she said she could never love me. My heart broke and it felt like if I didn't have her by my side then what was the point of trying to prove my innocence." He turned back to face Thor and the look of anguish upon Loki's face made him take a step back.

"My dear brother, you are so smart but other times you are such a fool. Bella only said those things to get a reaction from the Allfather. She defended you and condemned the way father has treated you. She told him that he was wrong to keep your heritage from you and he was wrong to imprison you without hearing your side of the events first." Thor paused before he continued on. "She also told him how you have been in each others lives for the better part of a century visiting her on Midgard, at least now I know where it was that you used to disappear to all the time but I digress. She has openly declared to not just the Allfather but to everyone who was at court that she loves you and will use all of her power to prove it. So Loki do not look so disheartened, you will be set free from this cell. You need now only think upon ways to mend what you have broken with Bella, for if you love her as much as she loves you then you cannot let her go."

Loki looked up from where he sat on the floor "You're right, when did you become so wise? When will father send for me to go to the soul forge?" I need to see Bella before I go, I need to make things right with her. Please Thor I beg you, bring her back to me here so that I can apologise and tell her that I love her" Loki looked a desperate man, pleading with his brother for the first time since they were children.

"Do not worry brother, I shall return her to you before the day is over, I promise you that" and with that Thor turned to go find the princess.


End file.
